


My Loyal Advisor

by WhiteShadow3478



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Impa (legend of zelda) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteShadow3478/pseuds/WhiteShadow3478
Summary: Impa is a famous Sheikah Warrior. She has been reincarnated along with the hero and the princess time and time again. Her devotion to the Royal Family, to Hyrule, and to the Princess, cannot be matched. Such as her skills.Zelda is the Princess of Hyrule. Her mother passed away at a young age. It was then that Impa was selected to be her personal guard and advisor. Zelda was only 6. Impa was 7.They've been friends their whole lives. But what if that friendship blooms into something more?(P.S if you are the owner of any work I use and would not like for it to be reposted, let me know and I will gladly take it down!)Art by Tobeyasan on Tumblr!
Relationships: Impa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 14





	1. The Sheikah.

(about a month before Zelda's mother dies)

Impa's POV

Faster.

Faster. I have to go faster. This isn't enough.

With a loud scream of rage, my giant blade began swinging through the horde of monsters. The weapon was almost as big as I was. Still, I was able to wield it with ease.

"That's the last of them." I stated with a proud grin, nodding firmly at the guards with me.

"Lady Impa. You will become a great warrior someday." One of the men said, ruffling my white hair and patting my shoulder.

I gave him a nod in thanks, sheathing my sword. I'd be lying if I said it didn't weigh down my back. It almost touched the ground, but I was quickly growing into it. It would one day be even mightier than now, just as I would.

Slowly walking back down the trail to Kakariko Village, I waved at people who greeted me. Everyone knew who I was, of course. Whether it be from my Father being the chief or my extraordinary skills, well, that's for a different time.

At long last I made it to the biggest house im the village, slowly opening the door. My grandmother sat at the table, making some clothes with her weird spindle thing. She'd always wanted me to help, wanted me to act like a girl. I'm just not meant to sit around and look pretty. Sorry, grandma.

My father was away at Hyrule Castle. He was the chief, and such was a duty for that position. I just wished he would have been around more.

I quietly greeted my grandmother before grabbing an apple from the other room. I quickly bit into it, enjoying it's sweet yet sour succulent taste. The way it crunched was also satisfying, to say the least.

When upstairs, I unstrapped my giant sword and set it on the unoccupied side of my bed. It was basically my partner. I changed into some more casual clothes than the weird training armor that Sheikah wore, looking at my reflection.

I have red eyes, a commom trait of the Sheikah. My hair is white, a pure, snowy white. I left one strand hanging down in front of my face, the rest tied back into a tight bun on the back of my head. It was impossible to see me without my hair in a bun.

Grandmother had said Father would be home any minute- and as if on cue, his strong brown horse was walking through the streets of Kakariko. I jumped up and down excitedly, watching the people wave at their beloved chief. I burst out the door, waving at him and he waved back with a huge smile.

As soon as he was off his horse, I jumped down the steps 2 at a time and gave him a big hug.

"There's my little warrior!" He exclaimed, laughing and picking me up in the hug. I giggled, hugging him tighter.

"Father, I took out almost the whole horde at training!" I exclaimed as he set me down, patting my head as he unloaded his stuff. He gasped to add to my excitement.

"Really!?" He questioned, and I nodded enthusiastically. "You'll be greater than me soon if you don't slow down!"

We shared a laugh. I talked to him for a bit as we walked inside, my grandmother gave him a kiss on the cheek. I had to go upstairs after a moment, though. Stupid adult talk.

As I always did, I stood in my room, carefully practicing with my spear. I could use either that spear or my sword, depending on what type of battle I was fighting. Sadly, I had yet to fully be able to use my abilities. I'd been trying, but they seemed to work in lazy flashes of energy.

I could hear their conversation from downstairs, as much as I hated to eavesdrop.

"Word has it the Queen of Hyrule has fallen deathly ill." My father sighed, taking a seat at the table.

Grandmother gasped.

"Will she make it?" She asked with the worry evident in just her voice.

"It's very unlikely. The doctors said she has about a month to live. We've just... we've always been such great friends. It really is a pity, especially since her daughter is so young..." Father's voice trailed off. Was that pain in his voice? I'd never heard that from him since... since he talked about mother. Every time he did, he'd trail off like that.

I ran downstairs, my spear still in my hand, and out the door. I set my sights on the graveyard. It was a short walk.

As I made it there, I smiled at the newest grave there. I slowly set my spear down beside it, kneeling in front of it.

"Hello, mother." I said with a warm smile, reading the name on it over and over.

"I've been practicing lots. I'm sorry that I couldn't become more of a... a woman, I guess. I was meant to be a warrior." I began to trail off as well now, my face falling. I shook my head, picking my smile back up. I must smile for her.

"The Queen is very sick, mother. They don't think she's going to make it," I sighed before continuing, "I was hoping that you could give her a warm welcome. You know, if she doesn't make it. She is the Queen, after all. I know you were very good friends with her."

Another sigh. My eyes fell upon the cause of death.

"I wonder... does she have... the same thing you had...?" I whispered, to no one but myself in particular. Then I heard my father and grandmother calling for me. I quickly picked up my spear, giving the grave a quick kiss.

"Bye, mother! I'll be back soon!" I called out as I ran towards my house.

The dinner table was strangely quiet. Normally my father would tell us all about his travels, and who he'd met along the way. My grandmother would tell him he was stupid for buying stuff he didn't need. That was how it was supposed to be. Every time I looked at him, I couldn't help but perfectly see the Queen's dying face. Much less the face of the princess. What she must be going through.

After eating was I assumed was enough, I retired to my room. That situation was just a bit too uncomfortable for me.

As I laid on my bed, I thought what the future really did hold for me. What would Hyrule do without a Queen? Was the King sick too? Was it contagious...?

No point in those thoughts. Time to get some rest.

-

(Yes, this one is in first person as well.)


	2. Meeting.

Zelda's POV

It was just so sudden.

When mother died, I believe part of Hyrule died as well. It felt as if... the Calamity had already begun to beat the bushes of the mighty nation we called home. Though wounded, we stood tall and strong. My father still sat tall in his throne. He did not slouch.

So, I followed his actions. My neutral expression did not change, my lips were always settled into a neutral frown.

I was only 6 years old.

So I suppose it makes sense since it didn't bother me as much as it should have, then? Perhaps I was unaware of what had truly happened. It hurt, but I told myself I had to keep going. For Hyrule. Now more than ever.

Some 2 weeks after Mother's funeral, I was assigned a personal guard. I was told that she would be my friend- my ally, my most trusted advisor. Why would I want to hang out with some adults all day? Except, that wasn't quite the case.

I walked out into the ceremonial grounds, where I would meet my guard. I was already bored. I could see a horse in the distance, two figures riding it. One was a child. Seriously, my guard was old enough to have kids?

They both jumped off, kneeling in front of me and my Father.

"Zelda, this is your new guard, Impa." He informed me, and I nodded to the man. The girl was rather tall, but she couldn't have been much older than me.

"Ah. Your Highness, I'm Impa. This is my father." The girl spoke up. It was quite the shock to say the least.

My guard was a child!?

"My mistake. I'm sorry." I managed to get out, eyes widened. She smiled, bowing in front of me.

As our parents told us to go away, we gladly did so. I was intrigued by this girl. Was she a member of the Sheikah? I'd only seen them in person a few times. My eyes lit up in wonder when she teleported at my request.

"How did you learn to do that!?" I exclaimed, clasping my hands together in front of me.

Impa shrugged.

"It's just something all members of the Sheikah can do." She sighed slightly, readjusted her spear. "That is, the ones that practice."

I nodded slowly. Would it be too soon to ask- Maybe it would. Maybe even this girl didn't understand it. After all, she did say that she hasn't even unlocked all her abilities.

Sighing, I gave her a small smile.

"Well, I believe Father said your room is across the hall from mine." I changed the subject, putting my hands behind my head. How unladylike. "So try not to snore. A Princess needs her sleep."

She laughed at that. What a lovely sound.

Somehow, we ended up in Castle Town. There's only so many places to walk, and I decided to head back to the castle. After all, she was my guard. I thought I'd be alright. Unless her skills entirely matched those of a child. Wait, what if she wasn't even a child?

"How old are you?" I blurted out while we looked at some flowers. Impa chuckled slightly at the sudden question.

"I'm 7. I'll be 8 in a month or so." She answered. My suspicions were correct. She was only a year older than me. I now had an itching want to see her fight.

As the sun went down, there was still no sight of my Father or Impa's. They must've been settling some business- not that I cared. I was having a great time showing my new friend around the castle. I even managed to persuade her to sneak some treats from the kitchen. Finally, we made it to my room. This was another woman after all, so it'd be fine for her to go into the Princess's quarters.

Impa sat at the desk, while I sat on the end of her bed. Even in the short time we'd been together, we were already becoming good friends. Very good friends, at that.

I laid back. That day was a blast! I was still a child, and easily entertained at that.

"I had so much fun today!" I exclaimed, looking at the Sheikah. She chuckled and shook her head slightly.

"Yeah, today was enjoyable for me as well." She responded, adjusting in the seat she was in. Her spear was leaned up against the wall next to her. The giant blade was in a bag with her father, come to think of it... it would be okay.

That night, much to my dismay, Impa slept in her own bed. I just wanted to have a sleepover with her new friend. That would be improper, Impa had said.

-

I was awoken by the sound of someone talking on the other side of the door with a few knocks.

"Who is it?" I groaned, turning onto my side away from the door.

"It's Impa, Princess. I've come to wake you up for the day." Impa responded from the other side. I knew she had been ordered to do this, so I reluctantly got up. With a stretch and a yawn, I opened the door for Impa. She gave me a small smile before I let her in.

She helped me put my dress on, since my arms were just a bit too short to reach the strings. She was reluctant at first, but agreed eventually. What a strange person.

Once again, I was going to train. Father said that it'd be good for Impa to get used to her duties. Of course, we'd be escorted by a few guards. Like we'd go by ourselves. A shame, too. I was almost positive Impa could best those guards. At the same time.

Either way, there was no use in complaining. Instead, I packed my bag, being extra careful not to forget my training dress. I was so tired of the awful thing. Its pure white color bore into my eyes. Something else for a change would be nice.

Soon enough, we were off. Impa and I both rode on horses. She didn't look too happy at that. Almost as if she didn't like horses. Perhaps it'd be better to ask.

"Impa, do you not like horses?" I questioned while we rode, momentarily catching the attention of the guards before they went back to looking around.

"No, it's just disrespectful to make someone else walk where I come from. Most people walk either way. We don't have very many horses in Kakariko." She responded, her facial expression not changing the whole time. I didn't blame her. Her brand new job must be so stressful. I was trying to make it easier and more enjoyable, but... it seemed that I was easily failing.

I nodded slowly at her response. How I wished she would relax. We were both just children, forget all the stupid titles. Even though neither of us really acted like it.

It was a straight trek to the Bridge of Hylia for what felt like hours, but was probably about 2. And that was with walking. Running would have been much faster.

Soon enough we were there, though, and it was time for lunch. Impa seemed to like that idea. So she likes eating, as well? I noted that. I was determined to learn everything I could about her. Now that I think about it, that was probably one of the best days I'd ever had.

How I wish I could go back.


	3. Another day.

**A few weeks before the calamity**

Zelda's POV

"Princess! Monsters are attacking Hyrule Field!" A guard ran up to me, panting before kneeling respectfully.

"I see. Are the soldiers already fighting?" I questioned, Impa and I shared a glance afterwards.

"Yes, the King has overseen their orders." The guard responded, and I dismissed him. Impa gave me a firm nod, before disappearing. I slowly began making my way there as well, taking my very sweet time.

My heavy ceremonial dress dragged behind me, weighing down my shoulders. How I wished I could just take the dreaded thing off. I looked out the windows of the hall as I walked. I could see the battle. That really was a lot of monsters. The Calamity must...

I shook my head. I spotted Impa, giant blade followed by streaks of blue. She took out groups of enemies at a time with ease. I also spotted a knight, accomplishing a similar feat. Perhaps the other guards should leave the battlefield to those two.

Unfortunately, I made it to the castle gate. As I walked out, I squinted my eyes for a moment before my eyes adjusted to the light. I could see a few casualties, but not many. And I was grateful for that. By the time I made it there, the battle was over. Impa wasn't in sight, yet the knight was over there meeting with his squadron. I saw my father pull him to the side.

As I redirected my attention back to looking for Impa, she was suddenly beside me. I let out a gasp, jumping. She smiled slightly. She didn't smile like she used to. She was so serious then.

"I told you to stop scaring me like that!" I exclaimed as she sheathed the giant blade.

"And you're supposed to be in the throne room." She commented, narrowing her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, my guard left me, so how was I supposed to get there?" I replied with a sassy and sarcastic tone.

"Princess, if I may, I am allowed to help the guards." She teased. We went back and forth a few more times before sharing a laugh. Much to my dismay, we walked back to the throne room. My father had asked to meet with me.

-

Impa's POV

Her smile always made my heart melt. It was as if diamonds took over my line of vision, and all I could see was how much it would shine. Her laugh rang through my ears, it was the only melody I wanted to hear.

Her green eyes reminded me of lush forests, and I always found myself getting lost in them. It had happened since I was little. She was what made me realize that I'm just... not into men.

Many times I found myself wanting to hold her hand, rest my forehead on hers, and tell her I love her. Why did it have to he her? Why was she the one I fell for? Princess Zelda of Hyrule, the one girl I'd never have a chance with.

I sighed at that thought.

"What's wrong, Impa?" Zelda inquired, continuing to write in her journal. I forgot she was there. It was often for me to get lost in my thoughts because of her.

"Nothing. I'm alright." I responded, opening my eyes to look at her. She wasn't in the best mood. Her father had just lectured her. Again.

I couldn't help but get angry at the way he would treat her. I'd seen myself that she was doing everything she could. I was the one that had to pull her out of ice-cold water so she wouldn't freeze to death. I was there when her eyes lit up golden, the TriForce on her hand flashing proudly. She almost had it.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, standing and walking over to the bed. She sat on the end next to me, looking up at me. Her eyes were full of concern. Her face was just so close to mine...

"Yes, Your Highness. I'm sure." I responded, giving her a warm smile. It was my duty to protect her, not fall in love with her...

Zelda rested her head on my shoulder. My face heated up, and the scarf around my neck didn't make it any less warm. My cheeks must've been a faint pink.

Slowly, I ran my hand up and down Zelda's back. It was in these moments that I was unsure of what to do. Of course, I couldn't do what I really wanted to. Not only could I be thrown in the dungeons, but it could potentially make Zelda uncomfortable. That was the last thing I wanted.

After sitting there for a few moments, I kissed the top of Zelda's head. It hurt that she probably only saw me as an older sister. After all, that was what I had basically been. Things were just a bit more complicated in my eyes. It was pathetic that I'd felt this way for about 10 years.

As much as I hated it, the sun was beginning to set outside. That made us one day closer to the calamity. And we lost one day to unlock Zelda's powers.

"What if... I can't save you?" Zelda whispered as we both looked to the horizon.

"That's not your duty. Protect Hyrule." I whispered back, giving her another kiss to the top of her head. The way I saw it, if I died, I died with honor. My purpose as one of Hylia's pieces to help her mortal incarnation would be done.

"But Impa... what will you do?" She questioned, her voice wavering. My face saddened.

"I will be fighting right by your side." I responded, before turning my attention to her face. "If I do in the process, so be it. Hyrule will be safe under my watch, until my dying breath."

Zelda looked up at me. Our faces were so closed. I could practically see my face in her eyes. What if i were to...

"Impa..." She whispered, her face getting closer to mine.

I coughed awkwardly as I stood, turning my head to hide my red cheeks.

"I should head to my room." I suggested, picking up the giant blade and its scabbard.

"Okay. Sleep well, Impa." Zelda replied, heading to her closet.

"Sleep well, Princess." I said before walking out the door and closing it. I let out a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding in. Her face got so close to mine. It would have been bad if I did something I would regret.

As I laid on my bed that night, I thought about how beautiful she was that close. I'd seen her so close before, but... not with that look in her eyes. I couldn't identify it. I didn't know what it was.

But I was going to find out.


	4. Something There.

**Zelda's POV**

It was so frustrating!

I could tell there was something between us. Whether it was immense platonic love, or something else... that I couldn't identify. The way she looked at me, I knew she held back from something that she so wanted to do.

For once, I was awake when she came to wake me up. I was braiding my hair as she knocked.

"Come in." I called as she did, and she came in. She had a small smile on her face.

"I don't think you've done that since you were 15." She teased, walking over to my dresser and leaning back on the wall beside it.

I giggled.

"Has it been that long?" I raised an eyebrow suspiciously with a smile.

Impa nodded. Her gaze drifted down to a small model of a Silent Princess on my desk. I followed her gaze, then looked back at her. She was looking at me.

"I still love it." I commented, and my hair was finally fixed.

Impa smiled slightly. My heart skipped a- Argh!

I finished doing my hair, hands slowly going to my sides. I looked at myself in the mirror, an unsure frown across my lips. Impa sighed.

"You're gorgeous." She assured me, and I smiled. She'd always done that for me, when I couldn't see myself that way as she did.

"Thank you." I responded, giving her a pat on the shoulder as I walked over to my dresser. The reason I was up so early was because i'd be leaving. Father had finally allowed me to go research the Divine Beasts, so I was making sure to depart with the utmost haste. Impa, of course, would accompany me. She always did.

I grabbed my pouch, strapping it on around my waist. Impa's hand rested on the handle of her kodachi, but I knew she wasn't alarmed. It seemed like a force of habit for her.

The giant hat that she wore around her and sometimes actually on her head was facing me as she looked out the balcony. Her hair easily went past her waist. As I looked at her, I could see the same girl that I met so many years ago. She was somewhere in there.

Her hair wasn't past her waist back then, and her face was much more round. She had fuller lips now, and her face always took a much more serious expression. How I wished she'd just relax. She always felt the need to be serious around me, as if i'd throw her in the dungeon for being herself.

She turned, and I quickly averted my eyes. Hylia, please say she didn't see that. I turned back towards the door, opening it and looking over my shoulder. I motioned for her to come on, to which she gave me a firm nod. Her lips were settled into a thin line, brown eyes watching my every movement with the utmost cautiousness. She was so protective. It was almost... cute.

I walked down the hall, towards the castle stable. I thought of the last time Impa had protected me. The image came to mind, of Impa standing in front of me as a group of bokoblins advanced on us. I was backed into a rock, but she protected me. I would have died if not for her.

~

_"I will slice every last one of you into pieces if you ever go near her again!" Impa shouted, as if the monsters could even understand her. I'm sure they got the message, with the way some of them began to retreat._

_One second they were standing, the next they were disappearing in puffs of purple smoke. I had only a few seconds to notice the trace of blue that came in front of me as she teleported, before she was back in front of me, facing me this time._

_She'd saved my life._

~

I smiled at that memory. It wasn't distant by any means- only by a few months.

With lots of pleading on my end, Impa and I were set off on two horses. Somehow I wanted her to ride the same horse as me... but that'd be somewhat inappropriate, wouldn't it? Either way, there was only one thing wrong with this trip.

And that was _him_.

Even though I had Impa, father decided I needed another personal guard. Something about Impa had many other duties to attend to, as she'd be chief of Kakariko before long.

If it had just been me and her, we would have talked much more. But he was there, making both of us uncomfortable. The air was so thick, settling down on each of us like a big blanket.

It was ridiculous, the fact that my father decided that I needed another guard. Seriously, I was irritated even when he'd hired Impa, but I quickly warmed up to her. She actually spoke.

Yet, a single word didn't pass his lips. It seemed as if someone had stolen his voice. When asked a question, his lips would part slightly, but he wouldn't speak. Yes, I much preferred Impa over him.

Nevertheless, the trip was endured and I set myself to focusing on its purpose. After all, without him there i'd be practically vibrating with excitement every second. I was finally getting to do research on the divine beasts. What more could I ask for? The small comforting smiles from Impa made it better, as well.

We headed to Death Mountain first, as I'd rather get the literal burning air out of the way above everything else. I think both Link and Impa agreed.

So, not twenty minutes after downing an elixir, I was on Vah Rudania with Daruk. He rambled for a moment about his troubles with the divine beast. I found it amusing. The Great Daruk, bested by this small console? After I set my amusement aside, I of course guided him through how to work it. Once I did that, I was looking around as much as I could.

The material of the divine beasts was unlike any i'd seen before. It had a strange color as well, with an almost grainy texture. I felt like I'd seen it somewhere before.

-

I felt some sort of guilt for Link and Impa. They'd probably wandered around Goron City, unless they'd found some worthwhile activity to entertain themselves for an entire day.

I walked down the path into the small cluster of buildings, searching for that familiar head of white hair. I noticed her at a cooking pot, making what looked to be some meat with vegetables. She was a good cook, I knew that much.

I walked up to her, breaking out into a smile as I did. She returned it, yet it wasn't as big as mine.

"Princess. I am glad that you're okay." She stated, her lips tilted upwards into a pleasant smile.

I laughed slightly.

"You're making dinner? How kind of you." I commented, and she nodded at my question. Her smile widened a bit at the second part, and she looked back towards the food.

Soon enough, she plated it and I retrieved Link. He ate it quickly, even quicker than Impa. Mainly because she was-

Was she staring at me!?


	5. What Beauty Is.

_**Zelda's POV** _

I wasn't mistaken. Impa was definitely staring at me, even with Link sitting just a few feet away from us. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't uncomfortable under her gaze, but...

The way her eyes followed mine, tracing the outline of my face and my head... it was enough to overpower any unpleasant feelings I had about the situation.

When green met brown, she slowly looked away. She'd ate about half of her plate, and even I finished before her. It'd been many years since that happened. It seemed that many uncommon things were happening that day, to an unusual degree. Impa was smiling more, I woke up before her, and I finished a meal before her. Was there something I didn't know about? Perhaps she'd found herself a lover. If so, I would have been happy for her.

But at the same time, the thought that she was with someone made my stomach begin to tie itself into a knot. It would only unravel whenever I instead pictured her being with me- and that was even more strange. Feelings are so complicated.

After a small discussion on when we'd leave the next day, Impa and I said goodnight to Link and headed to our shared room. We shared a room due to the fact that we didn't mind doing so, and it saved money in the process. Nobody was complaining there.

We basically changed in front of each other, like we'd done it more than a thousand times. And we had. Impa's hair was completely down, not up in a bun or tied at the end. She sat on her side of the bed, brushing her long hair out. I didn't think she had ever cut it. Maybe that was normal for a female member of the Sheikah.

I was also brushing through my hair, but easily finished before her. I set myself to writing in my journal, words easily coming to my mind as I wrote. So much had happened that day, it was almost as if I'd rehearsed these words with how quickly I wrote them.

We exchanged a few words, but otherwise it was quiet. A bit too quiet.

"How did things go up on Rudania?" Impa asked after a moment. It was as if she'd read my mind.

"They went well. Daruk was having trouble at first, but with some training from yours truly he was able to get the hang of it." I responded, smiling slightly. Finally, some conversation. "There's so much untapped potential with these Divine Beasts. There are so many things that we don't know, and I believe that there is much room for exploring within their respective elemental abilities."

Impa nodded. Normally, she would have went up onto the Divine Beast with me. But her and Link informed me that they were taking care of some pesky monster camps outside Goron City while I was up there. That was kind of them.

At last, Impa was done. She seemed to be relieved about that as well. She set her brush down on the nightstand, blowing out the last candle before laying back.

It was... _awkward_ , to say the least.

I knew she was one to fall asleep quickly, but she wasn't asleep. How did I know? She snores softly. It's actually adorable, if you ask me.

As she readjusted, I heard her quietly groan in pain. Now I was intrigued. So she'd been hiding something from me?

"Impa, are you injured?" I questioned, getting up and lighting the candle. She didn't look at me, instead gripping her side. I walked back over to her, sitting on the bed beside her legs. I gave her a stubborn look, to which she eventually moved her hands. Slowly sliding her shirt up a bit, I gasped at a nasty bruise causing almost her entire side to be purple.

"Just... a moblin got me with its club." She stated, and I put her shirt back down. I thought for a moment, before walking over to my bag and taking a small bottle out of it.

"Here, drink this." I suggested, to which she shook her head. I nodded mine vigorously. We went back and forth with our nonverbal contact a few times, before she obliged and drank the syrupy liquid. "That should take care of the pain." I informed her, giving her shoulder a small pat.

She didn't look too happy about the most recent turn of events, but I didn't care too much for her discomfort with the liquid. It was pain medication, due to the fact that I couldn't stand to see her hurting. She'd probably overused her abilities- again. I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case.

After laying there for a few moments, she was asleep. I was laying beside her again, staring at the ceiling. Her snoring made my heart do flips inside my chest. I turned my head, a smile on my face.

Very carefully, I propped myself up above her. I leaned down slowly, giving her forehead a soft kiss. My face was red. What in Hyrule possessed me to do that!?

It didn't seem like Impa woke up, and that was good. I laid back once again, almost sighing in relief. I went back to staring at the ceiling again. What would I say if she woke up? Would she be angry with my actions? She had done the same to me many times before, but maybe that was just platonic. When I did it, it was... I don't know how to explain it.

Staying up would do me no good. So, I closed my eyes. I could still see her face, and continued to see it even once i'd fallen asleep. I saw her passionate gaze on me once again, looking at me as if I were... as if I was... oh, certainly not!

-

As I woke the next morning, Impa was nowhere in sight. That was to be expected of her. The smell of omelets floated around the air. That's what she was doing, then?

I got dressed, braiding my hair as I normally do before grabbing my bag and walking out of the inn. As I suspected, Impa could be seen at the cooking pot outside the small building. She looked so focused. She always was, and hated to burn any food. Don't ask her about the time she burnt a fruitcake.

Link was also there, watching her cook. What's that? I couldn't believe my eyes. The normally expressionless knight was not only talking to her, but his face bore an actually interested expression. Was this a dream?

I walked up to the pair, and Link's face fell. Even Impa seemed to tense up a bit. My good mood declined rapidly, but I tried not to let it show on my face. Probably to no avail, if we're being honest.

After a quiet greeting to the both of them, we began eating. I still couldn't believe that he had been talking, much less showing emotions. Just what did Impa do to get him to do that? Perhaps he just took an interest in cooking. That had to be it, with how quickly he seemed to inhale his food. Impa used to do the same thing, but I of course broke that habit. It was one of the perks of growing up with the Princess of Hyrule, I'd say.

"You're not cooking the next meal, Link." Impa stated after we finished. That must have been their conversation before I walked up. I just wished more than anything that they would be themselves. It was already frustrating enough that these powers wouldn't awaken for me, and then I had my own friends treating me like some priceless treasure.

"Thank you for breakfast, Impa." I said to her before we walked over to the horses, once Link was already ahead of us. She gave me a smile, patting my back before continuing after Link. Was there something in between them...?


	6. Taken.

_**Impa's POV** _

As expected, we were out of Death Mountain as soon as we could be. The whole area was rather unpleasant, not from the gorons. The monsters there were particularly nasty, (even worse with the impending calamity) the heat was unbearable, and the air wasn't exactly clear as crystal.

Anyways, our most logical step next would be to head to Zora's Domain. It was the closest. Once we left, it only took about half a day's trip to arrive at the domain. When we did get there, the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. The reflection of the pink and orange sky off the luminous stone used to build the domain was a marvelous sight. As I had that thought, I looked over at Zelda. She was looking upon the structure with awe as well. No, nothing could be more beautiful than her. Ah, what am I saying?

After having a brief conversation with King Dorephan and eating dinner, we settled into our rooms. This time, the king had insisted he pay for our stay. Zelda had been reluctant to agree, but was eventually won over. How stubborn she could be. Hylia, didn't I know that.

Even if I was in a separate room from her this time, Zelda's face still made its way into my mind nevertheless. I could still see the brilliant hue her bulbs adopted whenever she looked upon something that simply fascinated her. She'd take upon a content smile, one that I adored. There was nothing better than listening to her ramble about the ancient tech- or any subject that really intrigued her, actually.

As aware of Link's presence as I was as we ate dinner the night before, I couldn't help but stare at Zelda. The way the fire in front of us danced around in her eyes was simply mesmerizing. Once I caught a glimpse of it, I couldn't look away. I don't believe I wanted to look away. However, I was forced to when she caught me staring. It really could have turned out more awkward than it did.

The next day, I was up on Vah Ruta with Zelda. Link and Mipha were somewhere, not that I cared much for his whereabouts.

Frankly, his presence was quite bothersome. For some odd reason he'd become interested in speaking to me. He talked to me as I cooked dinner the night before, asking me where I learned to cook and such. As flattering as that was, the only person I really wanted to speak to was the princess. Oh well. I supposed he simply related to me, and knew that I very much understood the pressure he was under. After all, I'd been Zelda's guard far longer than he had.

"I see... so the main control unit instills specific controls into the Sheikah slate, varying depending on which Divine Beast you are on. But certainly it can be controlled from here without the Sheikah slate, correct...?" Zelda mumbled under her breath. I stood nearby, tinkering with the parts of the main control unit. I briefly wondered where its divine energy came from, yet I decided to set that to the side. It used the same energy I did for my abilities, the blue liquid that had the power to heal along with many other uses.

"Perhaps we should take a break for lunch." I suggested, and Zelda reluctantly agreed. Even if she hadn't, I would have forced her to eat. She really was devoted to her research. She was devoted to most things she did.

"I saw you were talking to Link last night." She stated as we stood at the top of the stairs leading to the second level of Vah Ruta. We could see most of Zora's domain from where we stood.

"Yes... what about it?" I responded, arching my eyebrows.

"Just... how did you get him to speak?" She requested, a troubled look befalling her face. Why did she so want him to speak?

I shrugged.

"I didn't really do much. He just took interest in my cooking." I answered, finishing the sandwich I was eating. Zelda did the same.

She mumbled a slight "Oh" before looking back towards the domain. It wasn't quite sunset yet, but it would be in a few hours. There was still work to be done, anyways.

I couldn't help but wonder what weighed down her mind. Why did it matter that Link had spoke to me? Perhaps she-

Oh no. Did she love him? I looked over at her again, a sudden realization dawning on my face. I remembered when Link and I stood behind her as she spoke to King Dorephan. She kept glancing back at us... she was looking at him, wasn't she? I felt her gaze sink into me every time I spoke to him. Was she jealous?

So that was it, then. I looked back out over the water, swallowing my feelings. They crashed into my heart with devastating force. My mouth turned upwards into a faint smile. I'd been a fool to think that there was anything there.

"Let's get back to work."

-

Zelda and I met up with Link and Mipha at the edge of the water once we were done on Vah Ruta. We spoke for a moment, mainly Zelda talking about what she'd learned. I added a few comments, but other than that it was mainly those two talking. Link and I decided to head back to the domain while they took one more quick look at the control unit.

Zelda gave me another one of those looks as we walked away. She really did love him. Perhaps it would be better for me to stay out of the way of their relationship.

"What did you do all day?" I asked him as we walked, and his normally neutral expression lit up a bit.

"I beat a lynel." He responded, a small smirk spreading across his face. I shook my head in disappointment. He looked mature, but I'd learned that he could be reckless when he wanted to be.

"You're going to get yourself killed one day." I stated, and he chuckled slightly.

I smiled slightly. How I envied him. He'd won the princess's heart in just a matter of weeks. I'd been trying for years. I just... hoped he would make her happy. There was no reason he wouldn't want to do so. No feeling could compare to the joy I felt when her smile graced my world.

Maybe he would help her awaken her powers.


	7. Try to understand.

_**Impa's POV** _

And with the realization that I'd never have the heart of the woman I'd been in love with for so many years, came heartbreak.

It was the truth, and I had to accept that. No, I couldn't change it. All I could do was accept it and try to move on. I was her guard. It was stupid of me to think that someday we could be something more- that would be terribly improper, anyways. How stupid of me.

Was Link trying to get closer to her by bonding with me? Even though that didn't quite make the most sense, I still allowed that to be my explanation. Because anything was better than thinking back to the fact that she didn't love me.

I'd done a good job at hiding my feelings over the years, only to find that even if I let them slip, it wouldn't matter. She wasn't into women. Especially not me. As much as it hurt, I swallowed my pride. I'd be her friend. I'd be there for her, I'd hold her when she was sad. Hey, I was even planning to help them realize their feelings for each other. Because it was so obvious.

So, the morning of our departure, I made sure I wasn't around while they ate breakfast. Just the two of them. Once the topic of cooking came up, surely Link would say something to her. He seemed to like to talk about it, after all.

So, I stood at the end of the bridge leading into Zora's domain. It over looked Ruto Lake, and I could see a rather long bridge not too far in front of me. The sun was coming up above some of the tallest rocks i've ever seen, shining on their slippery surface.

Of all the regions in Hyrule, Death Mountain was probably the only one I hadn't found a unique beautiful sight out of. I was ready for the Hebra region, because the glint of the white snow in the morning was beautiful. It never snowed in Kakariko Village, or at the castle, for that matter.

My plan must've worked, because as Link and Zelda located me and were coming up to me, they'd exchanged a small conversation. Zelda had a small smile on her face, yet her eyebrows were creased in worry.

"Impa, why did you not eat with us?" She questioned, and I shrugged.

"I wasn't hungry. I apologize for worrying you, princess." I responded, and Link gave me a gentle nod. The corners of his lips were tilted upwards into a small smile. I wasn't aware that I had worried them.

"You're fine, really." Zelda stated, before turning her attention back to the task at hand. "Shall we get going?"

Link and I both nodded, taking our usual places behind the princess, left and right sides, respectively. I was on her right, and he stuck to the left.

We didn't have horses- as much as I'd insisted we bring them. Zelda didn't want for me to walk while they rode horses. I then suggested getting me one as well, to which she also stubbornly refused. Just so I'd be comfortable.

So off we went on our way to Gerudo Desert. In a way, I was glad that Rito Village would be our last stop. Not only would the cold be a relief when compared to the heat of the desert, but I also found the scenery enjoyable. Except...

The champion, Revali, was unnecessarily stuck up. Sure, I'd seen him fight. But for some reason he chose to be arrogant. I had decided to simply ignore him, for people such as him weren't very much worth my time. Though I did respect him.

Urbosa and I got along quite well. We both served as a caretaker and friend of the princess, as we both wanted what was best for her. I'd always served as a best friend, Urbosa served as a mother that she'd lost much too soon. The Gerudo had even been motherly to me, since I had no parental figures in my life at all. She'd make a wonderful parent for kids of her own someday.

I appreciated that from her. Father died some few weeks after my 8th birthday, and not long after that we were in Gerudo Town on a visit for the princess. So she could see an old friend. Urbosa had found out that I was newly an orphan, and decided to take me under her wing. She'd been there for me when I needed it.

So it goes without saying that the closer we got to the desert, the more excited I got to see her. I could finally lay out my problems to someone, as I hadn't been able to for far too long. And I wasn't even the type to show weakness. Most members of the Sheikah weren't.

Really, the only downside to the desert was the heat. There were so many ruins and so much lore to research and explore, and that was just so intriguing. Especially for Zelda. She felt the same way I did about the desert and its Champion.

As we arrived at the stable right outside of Gerudo town, it was a few hours after sunrise. We'd travelled for a whole day after leaving Zora's domain, stopped at a stable on the way, and travelled the rest of the way in a relatively short time. We'd skipped breakfast to ensure our arrival as quickly as possible, so I set myself to making us some brunch.

Zelda and Link both watched me, with no desire to wander off. I assumed it was due to them both being hungry. Or maybe they both liked to watch me cook. They had so many similarities, I thought. It would make sense that they fell in love.

I shook those thoughts away. There was no point in thinking about them, especially on a rare occasion such as that one where I'd be seeing an old friend in no time.

-

I believe Link set himself to taking out some bothersome monster camps as we headed to Gerudo Town.

Urbosa brought us up onto the Divine Beast, laughing at the way both of us could barely contain our excitement. "Like peas in a pod" was how she described our shared excitement. We both laughed slightly.

As Zelda investigated the main control unit, Urbosa and I were on the floor above that. I'd requested to speak to her, and we'd be much too tired to talk once we arrived back in town, whenever that may be.

We stood on one of the balconies, overlooking Gerudo Town and the rest of the desert from its view. It was magnificent, and even that is a understatement.

"So, what is it that you wanted to speak about?" Urbosa asked after a few moments of silence. She had a rich, firm voice. Yet it could become soft and comforting just when she needed it to.

"It's about Zelda."

Urbosa arched a fiery red eyebrow. I sighed. She'd known for a few years how I felt about Her Majesty, of course.

"I think she's in love with Link." I explained, my voice wavering a bit. "She always sneaks glances at him, and the fact that he talked to me and not her seemed to upset her."

Urbosa remained silent. She didn't seem to have the best grasp on love. Even the best of people had to have some flaws.

I continued on to tell her about how I tried to accept that she doesn't feel anything for me, to which I received a comforting pat on the shoulder. As I poured out my feelings and worries, that break in my heart felt just a little bit better. Not by much.

"I think maybe you should tell her how you feel." The tall woman advised.

I jumped slightly, eyes widening.

"I could never." I stated, shaking my head at the mere thought of it.

Urbosa sighed.

"These times have no room for you to let true love remain unspoken." She reminded me, causing my protests to die down slowly. "Even if your feelings are not returned, you two have been best friends since childhood. If you love her, you'll work through it."

She always gave the best advice. I'd thought that to myself before, but to hear it from another person just helped more than thinking it to myself.

"Thank you, Urbosa." I said after a few moments of thinking, and we shared a hug before heading back downstairs to the princess.

I decided that I'd tell her on her 17th birthday, unless she and Link admitted their love before then. I'd step aside in that situation.

I'd step aside forever.


End file.
